


Testing the Waters

by Spectre058



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Rei, Saeko and Takashi take a break at a house with an indoor pool to get clean and then get dirty. The name has a double meaning, as I'm using this to play around with the idea of an ongoing HotD story. Let me know what you think in the comments.





	Testing the Waters

Takashi pulled the shirt up over his head, happy to get the sweat and blood stained garment off. He tossed it to the side into a pile with his jacket and shoes, then kicked out of his pants. He’d wash them all later, but right now there were more immediate things on his mind. Outside, he could hear the steady beating of a heavy rain, washing away the mess they’d left in the courtyard of the home. He used to hate the rain, but in the year since the world fell apart, he’d grown to love it. Rain might cut down visibility, but it also muffled sounds, which was a greater defense than anything this side of high walls and sturdy doors, a feature this home also had thankfully. For the first time in almost a week, he was able to relax, and he intended to do just that. A few steps brought him to the thin rice paper door, and it swept open with barely a whisper, revealing an indoor pool, as well as his two buxom companions. 

Saeko had stripped already, and was feeling her way into the pool, wincing a little at the cold. Rei was still getting undressed, and Takashi paused in the doorway for a moment to enjoy the picture. Physically, both women were built along the same lines. They’d both been fit to begin with, and months of fighting ‘them’ had worked their bodies to near perfection. Lean muscles, toned asses, and yet somehow they’d also kept their exceedly impressive racks. Saeko noticed him watching first, and her smirk was an invitation for him to do something about the sight. Rei’s attention wasn’t far behind the swords woman’s and she gave him a wide smile as she finished stripping out of the cargo pants that had replaced her school skirt. Takashi smiled back and stepped into the room. 

The took their time getting into the water. Then even more time washing each other. The pool being inside had kept it fairly clean, and even now, months after the end of the world, it was sparkling. Washing turned into touching, and touching became kissing. Soon, kissing became fucking. Takashi propped himself up on the edge of the pool in the shallow end, setting himself up so his cock was right in line with Rei’s mouth as she floated, partially supported by Saeko. The redhead placed one hand on his base, angled so that his balls rested against her hand, then took him into her mouth, rocking her head back and forth in a gentle bobbing motion. They weren't in any rush after all. Saeko sat behind her in the water, mostly submerged with Rei’s ass bobbing centimeters from her face. She spent a few moments massaging the perky round mounds, before sliding forward tongue flicking out. Rei moaned onto Takashi as the swordswoman started in on her ass, and picked up her own pace a little bit, matching herself to Saeko. Takashi pulled a hand off the edge of the pool, running his fingers through her wet hair as she worked his cock. 

When all this had started, he’d never had believed this sort of thing would happen. He’d always been into Rei, and after everything came falling apart, the fact that they’d escaped the end of the world together had seemed like fate. But Saeko had complicated the matter. She’d latched onto him as her moral anchor point in the rapidly deteriorating world, and in doing so, equated his love with her own self worth. 

He’d realized that fairly early on, and since they’d needed her at her best, he’d acted the part. Somewhere along the line, acting became reality, and now he found himself with strong feelings for both women. And they knew it. It hadn’t taken them long to start to spar, verbally, and once or twice in the weeks following the fall physically. Things had taken a drastic turn when a drunken Rei had burst in on an intimate moment with Saeko, and demanded they settle the issue then and there. How he’d managed to pivot things into the threesome that had followed, Takashi still wasn’t sure, but when the morning came, the three of them had found an understanding, of sorts. He knew the tightrope he was walking, knew both women put up with the other as a requirement of being with him, and there was a part of him that was terrified of what would happen when that rope eventually broke; but there was another part of him, the part that had come alive the day the world died, that didn’t really care. He’d ride this out, do his best to keep their fragile group together, and reap the benefits of that along the way. 

Rei’s sucking attention on his dick intensified as she neared a climax. Saeko was fiercely competitive, and she almost never failed to push Rei to orgasm in the first few minutes. Getting her off was a much more challenging prospect. Where he could reliably make Rei cum three or four times in one go, Saeko took all his energy for just one, and it was a sore point for Rei that she could never last as long as the swordswoman. Just like now. The steady, focused attention on her ass brought the floating redhead to a bucking climax, and she clamped her lips hard around his shaft to avoid crying out. She pulled away from Saeko in reaction, trying to gain a moment’s relief from the pleasure, and her legs kicked out as she tried to stabilize herself in the water. She held determinedly to his cock as she foundered, refusing to let the other woman score that point. Takashi reached out, helping to hold her afloat until she got her feet under her. He gave Saeko a serious look, one she just returned with a smirk, and drew a hand through the water then across her lips, wiping them clean. 

As soon as her feet were under her, Rei redoubled her efforts, slurping at his cock and using one hand to jerk him off at the same time. Takashi groaned, leaning back against the rim of the pool, playing it up only a little to encourage her. True be told, he didn’t need to act much. Rei might prefer to take her blow jobs slower, but when she got serious, she was a force to be reckoned with. Soon, his exaggerated moans and words of encouragement morphed into real, deep groans of relief and pleasure. A little put out that her attempt to distract Rei in releasing his cock, something they’d agreed at some point meant it was the other’s turn, Saeko waded over to the side of the pool and draped herself against him. Her purple hair was almost back when wet, and it clung to her, a mostly outlining her back, with just a couple of locks falling down her front to hug her impressive tits. She placed a kiss on the side of his neck, pressing her boobs up against him, their soft warmth a pleasant distraction from the cold night air. More kisses followed that one, down his neck, over his collar bone, until she took one of his nipples in her teeth. On pure reflex he slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her tighter against himself. His questing fingers found the softness of a tit, and she cheated her chest out to give him a better grip. He worked it, fondling her, and pinching her nipple between two fingers as she played her tongue over his.

His other hand was still on Rei’s head, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing a little, urging her to go faster and deeper. She responded, slipping him all the way down her throat, gagging noisily on his cock while her fingers massaged his balls. Takashi could feel the climax building, and knew that this was going to be a big one. It had been days since they’d been safe enough at night to indulge themselves, and both girls had taken a twisted delight in flirting with him without, usually as much to annoy the other as to rev him up. It had worked, and the tension building in him now was a testament to their skills. His groans got longer, more strained as he tried to hold it in, tried to revel in the pleasure a little longer, until suddenly, he couldn’t. 

Rei gagged audibly as he came in her throat, and she jerked back, coughing and spluttering. As she did though, she pushed his cock up, directing the spurting ribbons of cum upwards. Two of them splashed against the underside of Saeko’s tits, and pulled them away, diving down in an effort to catch more on her face. She was partially successful, getting a light splatter across her chin and over her bottom lip. But the vast majority of the load went to Rei. She rallied, still trying to drag a breath in, but pulling his cock back down to lay across her face. She moved with it as it spasmed, covering her face with his seed. By the time it stopped, she had one eye painted closed, streaks leading up in to her hair and her nose bubbled as she drew in a breath. She slipped his cock past cum glazed lips and sucked, sending shivers through the hypersensitive head, and draining the last few drops from his cock. Only when she was sure she’d gotten it all did she pull back and look up at him and Saeko. She opened her mouth to show everything she’d got, then swallowed it. The look of defiance she through Saeko as she opened her mouth to show it was all gone was no less impactful for the lack of an eye. 

Standing up in the shallow water, Rei pressed herself to Takashi’s otherside, leaned forward, and planted a cummy kiss directly on Saeko’s lips. Saeko stiffened for a half dozen heart beats, one of the longest hesitations Takashi could ever remember the swordswoman taking, then slide a hand behind Rei’s head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Their tits met against his chest, and Takashi felt a fresh stirring between his legs at the soft pressure. Tonight wasn’t over yet, and with the rain to muffle any noises they made, he was suddenly sure it wouldn’t be for quite a while. He wasn’t the only one pent up after all.


End file.
